Aprendizaje
by DarkLady-Iria
Summary: Jo, jo, jo, jo, jo. Este es un oneshot de Hanabi, espero que les guste.


**Aprendizaje.**

Sinopsis. _Hanabi cree saber muchas cosas, pero en ese día aprenderá que en cada momento de la vida se adquieren los conocimientos verdaderos. No solo está dedicado a mis lectores y lectoras, sino a mi. ¡De veras! De vez en cuando una debe consentirse. _

**Aprendizaje**

(Oneshot)

Ella sabe muchas cosas: Ella es fuerte. Ella no llora. Ella no pierde su tiempo haciendo "amigos". Ella no sonríe por estupideces. Ella es una Hyuuga. Ella es Hanabi Hyuuga.

Fría, distante, discreta, eficaz. Ella sabe que esas cualidades son las que necesita la futura líder del clan Hyuuga. Ella sabe que su hermana no las posee.

Ella sabe que entre sus compañeros y conocidos no es bien vista. La tachan de arrogante, soberbia, como si realmente fuera una persona importante e imprescindible, la juzgaban y comparaban con su insulsa hermana, y aunque no se esforzaban por disimularlo, ella tomaba esos insultos y comentarios como un cumplido. Caminando siempre con la frente en alto y viendo con orgullo cuando los demás intentos de shinobi's desvían la mirada para no verla a los ojos.

Y eso no solo se daba entre ellos, sino con la mayoría de los miembros de su familia. Ella sabía que en su persona estaba grabada la imagen del clan Hyuuga. Ella sabía que desde pequeña ellos cuidaron de cada uno de sus pasos, palabras y acciones.

Ella sabía muchas cosas. Pero un día, descubrió que todo lo que sabía estaba escondido tras mentiras e imágenes falsas.

Llegó el día en el que le dieron la oportunidad de enfrentarse contra su hermana. Ella sabía que su hermana era débil, patética, la vergüenza del clan.

Y entonces, comenzó su lección de aprendizaje.

-Hinata-sama está lista para este encuentro. -Le dijo Neji con un orgullo impropio de él a su tío.- Puedo dar fe de ello.

Hanabi aprendió que su hermana no solo estaba dispuesta a enfrentarse a ella, también aprendió que esta era fuerte, más de lo que le aseguró su padre.

Y al ver las caras de su padre y el resto del clan, aprendió que ellos tampoco sabían eso. Vio la sonrisa de la propia Tsunade y la de Neji en cada ocasión que Hinata esquivaba o bloqueaba alguno de sus ataques, y aprendió que hasta las personas más débiles eran capaces de muchas cosas.

Y fue, en el momento en que comenzaron a pelear utilizando sus cuchillas, que Hanabi aprendió que todo lo que creía no era lo correcto.

Aprendió que ella no era perfecta.

Un mal paso, justo cuando arrojó la cuchilla en contra de su hermana. Dio un mal paso, erró la dirección de su tiro, y por desgracia Hinata, quién se preocupó más por la caída de su hermana que por el objeto que esta lanzó, fue la que pagó las consecuencias.

Hanabi aprendió que ella era humana.

La cuchilla se clavó profundamente en el cuello de su hermana. En ese momento todo quedó en silencio, mientras la veía caer dejando un rastro de sangre en el suelo, ahí aprendió que nunca antes le había dado importancia a las lágrimas, y que estas traicionaban a todo el mundo.

-¡Hinata-sama! -Fue el grito de terror de Neji, y se introdujo al campo de pelea.

Sus lágrimas brotaron con más fuerza al ver a Neji levantando en sus brazos a Hinata mientras le gritaba y le pedía que resistiera, en tanto que Tsunade trataba de cicatrizar la herida de la cual, debido al bloqueo de chakra, no paraba de brotar sangre.

-Lo siento... -Dijo en un susurro, pero nadie le prestó atención.

Aprendió que a las personas invitadas no les importó, en ese momento, si ella ganaba o no, su hermana era la que les importaba, lo supo cuando Neji, aún sabiendo que Hiashi le ordenó quedarse y no intervenir, tomó en brazos a Hinata y, siguiendo a Tsunade, la llevó al hospital, seguido de todos los testigos ajenos al clan Hyuuga.

Ella aprendió que las personas que tienen su misma actitud jamás poseen amigos reales. Y su hermana sí los tiene.

Hanabi volvió sus ojos hacia su padre y el resto del clan, pero estos evadieron su mirada y se retiraron de ahí, sin felicitarla, regañarla o dirigirle la palabra.

-Lo siento. -Elevó un poco más su voz antes de perderlos de vista, pero no le prestaron atención.

Hanabi aprendió que por un simple error pudo haber matado a su hermana, y que eso no solucionaba el encuentro que tuvieron tan solo unos segundos atrás.

Ella, que sabía que era una persona fuerte, aprendió que la debilidad no era un defecto exclusivo de los perdedores, y que ese encuentro no era para definir a la próxima líder del clan, sino para descubrir quién de las dos, sin miedo o prejuicio, estaba dispuesta a aceptar todo los privilegios y dificultades que le fuese a ocurrir al clan.

Ella aprendió que no estaba dispuesta a aceptar lo malo, pensando que, salvo por algún papeleo, el resto era dar órdenes, como veía hacer a su padre.

Hanabi, después de asearse y reordenar sus utensilios que no utilizó para la pelea, aprendió que siempre había vivido en soledad, pero nunca antes lo descubrió, ya que la confundía con la tranquilidad. Esas horas en las que estuvo sola en su habitación las vivió con amargura, ya que entre cada lágrima un recuerdo con su hermana le provocaba más dolor en su pecho.

Esa noche, aprendió que quería a su hermana más de lo que imaginaba, más nunca antes lo aceptó. Cerró sus ojos pensando en todas las personas que le mostraban tener algún afecto sincero, pero solo la imagen de su hermana aparecía. Todos los recuerdos, cumplidos y felicitaciones, tanto de su padre como del resto del clan, se debían a su trabajo y esfuerzo para ser la posible líder.

Tampoco pudo recordar el rostro de su madre. Murió cuando ella era muy pequeña, y desde ese entonces fue su hermana quien la cuidó y atendió. ¿Y cómo le agradeció?. ¿Desafiándola a muerte por el liderazgo del clan?. ¿Tratándola mal por su debilidad, por sus defectos, por que el resto del clan, incluido su padre, lo hacían? Jamás en su vida se sintió más miserable.

Neji regresó esa noche, y antes de justificar su conducta acontecida en la tarde, fue hasta la habitación de Hanabi.

-Hinata-sama está fuera de peligro. -Fue todo lo que Neji le dijo, y se proponía retirarse, más Hanabi lo detuvo.

-¿Hinata está molesta conmigo?

-Hinata-sama se encuentra inconciente.

Hanabi aprendió que a pesar del rigor de la disciplina impartida por los Hyuuga, seguía siendo una niña, y tenía miedo, más al saber que no tenía nadie en quién apoyarse.

-Lo siento. -Dijo en un gemido, antes de que Neji se fuera- Lo siento mucho, no quise lastimarla. Nunca quise hacerlo realmente.

-Eso no me lo tiene que decir a mí, Hanabi-sama. -Neji giró en sus talones y se dirigió al despacho de su padre- A mi no me sirve saber eso, debería ir con su hermana y hablarlo.

Tardó unos minutos reflexionando las palabras de su primo, y tras meditarlo, se dirigió al despacho para consultar los resultados de la decisión tomada. Si es que se había tomado una.

-Con permiso. -Neji salió del despacho y parecía dirigirse a su habitación, pero hizo una pausa y se encaminó a la salida.- Con permiso, Hanabi-sama.

La chica se movió un poco, dejando pasar a su primo, y estaba dispuesta a entrar o llamar, cuando una peculiar conversación tuvo origen.

-No esperaba que Hanabi-sama estuviera dispuesta a eliminar a su hermana por el control del clan.

-En lo personal, era de esperarse. -A juzgar por el tono de las voces, los miembros del consejo no se hallaban precisamente felices- Lo que me sorprendió fue el shock que recibió Hanabi-sama al victimar a su hermana. Parecía como si fuera la primera vez que veía sangre.

-A mí, no me extrañó en lo más mínimo -Dijo otro Hyuuga- Hanabi-sama jamás había arriesgado su vida en una pelea, y Hinata-sama, pese al cuidado con el que ejecutaba sus movimientos, tampoco daba señales de querer pelear. Creo que ninguna merece el título de heredera del clan.

-Otra opción es... -Volvió a hablar el primero- Neji. Si retiramos su sello y lo casamos con Hinata-sama podría ser un estupendo líder. Los he observado en los últimos días, y su comportamiento es un tanto sospechoso al dirigirse a ella.

-¿Insinúas que Hinata-sama y esa escoria de Neji son amantes? -El segundo Hyuuga que escuchó Hanabi se permitió soltar una carcajada- ¿Qué sigue?. ¿Hinata concediendo favores a los sirvientes? Eso es francamente ridículo.

-Pero -Interrumpió el tercero- Con la influencia de Neji, Hinata-sama podría favorecer a la familia secundaria, entonces no convendría en lo absoluto.

El silencio que aconteció crispaba los nervios de Hanabi, y antes de que se descontrolara y abriera la puerta de golpe, se escuchó la voz de su padre.

-Creo que aún es muy pronto para tomar esa decisión- Su padre respiraba de manera pesada, lo sabía pese a estar escuchando por detrás de la puerta- Dejemos el asunto pendiente, y quiero a alguien vigilando a Neji y a Hinata.

Hanabi agradeció que hubiera una habitación desocupada; se escondió y vio salir a todos Hyuuga implicados en la evaluación de su enfrentamiento con su hermana, y uno de ellos parecía haberse dado cuenta de su presencia. Lo supo debido a que se acercó a la puerta del cuarto.

-Buenas noches, Hanabi-sama.

Hanabi aprendió que ella realmente era muy ingenua. Su padre no la veía ni trataba como a una hija, sino como a un objeto.

Salió de su casa con el pesar, mismo que guiaba sus pasos, y se encontró frente al hospital. Entró y de inmediato pidió el número de la habitación de su hermana.

-Lo sentimos, pero Tsunade-sama ordenó que salvo Neji o los amigos de la señorita Hinata, nadie más podría verla.

-Por favor. -Rogó la chica- Necesito ver a mi hermana, por favor.

Hanabi aprendió que la gente que evitaba verla a los ojos se sorprendió al verla rogar. Un Hyuuga jamás se humilla.

-Está bien -Dijo la enfermera en un tono dubitativo- Pero solamente cinco minutos. Ni uno más.

-¡Gracias! -Exclamó la chica con una ansiedad desconocida, y tras obtener el número de la habitación de su hermana, trató de entrar, pero Tsunade, quien salía del cuarto, la detuvo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

Hanabi aprendió que muy pocas cosas, incluso las más insignificantes, le provocaban miedo. ¿Pero, de qué, si solamente debía responder una simple pregunta?

-Q-quiero ver a mi hermana... -Tartamudeó un poco, pero la Quinta solamente frunció el ceño- Por favor, prometo no hacerle nada, no quiero hacerle nada. Solamente necesito verla.

La mujer analizó atentamente a Hanabi, y en un movimiento rápido, la tomó del mentón y la observó más de cerca. Con la punta de su dedo, realizó un simple recorrido desde el rabillo de su ojo hasta el borde de su mejilla. La soltó y se retiró de ahí.

-Está bien, pero si le haces algo, yo misma me encargaré de ti, así ocasiones problemas con el clan Hyuuga y la aldea entera.

No era una simple amenaza. Tsunade hablaba en serio. Cuando se hubo recuperado, quiso entrar, pero solamente abrió un poco la puerta.

Ahí pudo ver a Neji. Cuidaba del suero y la transfusión de sangre que estuviesen conectados a los brazos de su hermana, y ocasionalmente le acariciaba los cabellos y las mejillas. Supo que era amor, lo decía el rostro suavizado de Neji cuando acercaba sus labios a los de su hermana, y se detenía con pesar, ya que no debía besarla, menos estando ella inconciente, y más aún por que no tenía una respuesta de ella sobre sus sentimientos.

Hanabi aprendió que no conocía esa clase de amor, y lo necesitaba. Sintió un odio extraño, celos, era lo más parecido, al ver a su primo tomando la mano de su hermana con suavidad, como si de un frágil objeto se tratara.

Cerró la puerta, y comenzó a pensar en los acontecimientos de ese día al volver a su casa.

Ella se sentía una Hyuuga completa, pero... ¿Lo era?

Sabía que era fuerte, pero aprendió que era débil.

Sabía que era valiente, pero aprendió que tenía miedo.

Sabía que su hermana era débil, defectuosa, extremadamente sensible, torpe, un fracaso total, una vergüenza, pero aprendió que ella, desde otra perspectiva, también lo era.

Sabía que tenía la admiración de muchos, pero aprendió que no tenía el amor de nadie.

Sabía que su hermana jamás estaría a su nivel, pero aprendió que Hinata tenía todo lo que a ella le hacía falta: amor, amigos, fuerza, valor, respeto.

Al día siguiente, por disposición de Hiashi, Neji salió a una misión, y Hanabi escapó de su entrenamiento para visitar a su hermana.

Se acercó con cuidado a la puerta, y en lugar de entrar, tocó levemente.

-Puedes pasar, Hanabi-chan.

-Hinata, yo... -La voz de Hanabi se cortó. Muchas veces había visto a su hermana en el hospital, pero nunca antes le había provocado dolor el verla. Le herida de su cuello fue menor de lo que parecía cuando la lastimó, y tanto la bolsa de la transfusión como del suero ya no estaban conectadas a ella.

Hanabi aprendió el poder del perdón. Su hermana le sonrió y con un delicado gesto la invitó a acercarse a ella.

-¿Cómo te fue en casa? -Le preguntó Hinata en un intento de entablar conversación, dado el silencio de la menor.

-Aún no se decide nada. Pero escuché que piensan en Neji como futuro líder.

-Ya veo. -Hinata apretó un poco sus manos, pero al instante las relajó- Es lo mejor, supongo. Neji será un estupendo líder para el clan.

Comenzaron a platicar como nunca lo habían hecho en su vida, y sin darse cuenta, Hanabi aprendió otras cosas.

Que su hermana se preocupaba por ella.

Que la trataba como una hermana, e inclusive una hija.

Que la aceptaba a pesar de su arrogancia y falta de interés en los demás.

Las lágrimas la traicionaron de nueva cuenta, y siendo tanto el dolor que sentía por las revelaciones que venían a su mente, se derrumbó en el regazo de su hermana, quien le dedicó una sonrisa (pese a que no pudo verla) y, en un gesto maternal, le dedicaba palabras dulces y reconfortantes, mientras acariciaba sus cabellos.

-Todo estará bien, Hanabi. Lo prometo.

Hanabi aprendió que su hermana le dio la lección más grande de su vida. Una lección de aprendizaje que ni su padre, ni su familia, ni sus amigos, le hubieran podido enseñar.

**FIN**

Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja. ¿Qué tal? Lo hice y pensé¿por qué no? Me gusta la variedad, y ponerle diversas facetas a un personaje tan poco trabajado como lo es Hanabi me parece sensacional, y ya viene siendo hora de ponerla más humana. ¿No les parece? (Bueno, es que muchos la ponen mala y de todos los personajes de Naruto es la única neutral) Bien, no tengo más que agregar, excepto suerte, se portan bien, y si se portan mal, inviten a su pareja favorita (su mala conducta justificará las acciones de su pareja favorita).


End file.
